Testy Beginnings
by StarDust002
Summary: This is a tale about romance, comedy and a new beginning for the Higurashi... sisters! Akane and Kagome are sent to an "Anything Goes" Martial Arts Academy, where things heat up, and fast! 'Specially during the battles... Pairings: Inu & Kag---Ran & Aka--
1. Introductions & A 'Lil More

Testy Beginnings  
  
Chap. 1  
  
BY: StarDust002  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Heh.. Finally started my very first Inu Fanfic. Couple of words I'd like to say: NO FLAMES PLEASE.. Only constructive criticism allowed.. Or good comments.. Hah.. Here goes!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Akane and her sister Kagome entered the largest dojo that both of them had ever seen in their whole lives. Akane immediately went over to the registration center where she began filling in forms.  
  
Kagome waited impatiently for her to get down, but doing so, she peered around the dojo's insides with her enormously large honey-brown eyes.  
  
'Hmmm. Not to shabby. I just might get used to living here. It's just like. home.'  
  
And with that thought, she began to choke up. Her home was in Nerima, with her father and mother and her little (annoying) brother, Sota, as well as her gigantic cat, Buyo.  
  
But that was before her dad had died in a tragic car accident. The death of her father had saddened the whole family greatly, but the girls felt it the most.  
  
During the death, the sisters had been missing school, friends and their activities. They had just recently begun to get better, and their mother thought it would be good or the two Higurashi sisters to return to school.  
  
However, for some odd reason, their mother hadn't sent them to their normal school, but a school that taught the infamous "Anything Goes Martial Arts" created by their father, Ken Higurashi.  
  
Ken had also learned there in his past, but once he got out, he created the technique and had later taught it to his daughters.  
  
They were both excellent students, and had exceeded well in all of the techniques, but each acquiring a favorite taste for certain arts.  
  
Akane had developed a keen sense for the martial arts, and specifically, hand to hand combat. Kagome learned that archery and miko powers suited her best. (A/N: Surprise surprise! ^^)  
  
Suddenly Akane poked Kagome who was then woken from her daydreaming. She glanced at the 16-year-old sister.  
  
"Yah! I was talking to you and you weren't even listening. Duh!" Akane said. Kagome just scowled at her and gave her a glare from the side. Akane looked at her oddly then handed the forms to the headmaster, or in this case, the headmistress.  
  
"I am headmistress Kaede. I will have a student show you around the premises while I file these." She glanced at the top of the paper where the girl's names were written in a careful hand.  
  
"Oh! You are the daughters of Ken Higurashi. He was one of my best students. Maybe you two will show the same promise, just like him."  
  
She then briskly turned around and walked back to her gorgeously lavished office. From behind them, they heard,  
  
"Hi! I'm Sango Kinuea. I'll be showing you around campus." She took a small breath. 'First I'll take you to your dorms." She glanced at their papers. Their schedule read:  
  
Schedules for: Akane and Kagome Higurashi  
  
Dorm Room: 002  
  
Co-ed Meditation  
  
Honor's Math  
  
Hand-to-hand combat lessons  
  
Archery  
  
-LUNCH-  
  
Choir  
  
History  
  
English  
  
Weight Training  
  
Sword Fighting  
  
"You guys lucked out! You'll be sharing the room with Rin and me." She  
grinned at them and started walking.  
  
"The room isn't far. Since the number is 002 it's here. Which is." She stopped in front of a beautifully carved mahogany door. "Wow. I like this place already!" said Akane.  
  
"Just wait'll you see inside. It gets better." They were both ushered in and then both gasped as they dropped their bags and jaws. "Oh. My. Gosh." Akane managed to say.  
  
Kagome just stood in the foyer with her mouth wide open and her pretty eyes taking everything in.  
  
"Hehe, toldja it was better." Sango grinned, pleased.  
  
"See that pretty yellow bed? That's Rin's. She's not here, 'cuz her boyfriend took her out to lunch. He treats her so well. What a lucky girl."  
  
Sango sighed. She then pointed out a very large lime green bed. "That light green bed is mine, and the remaining ones are those." She pointed to two luxuriously lavished beds, in the colors red and blue.  
  
The two sisters looked and grinned and immediately said, "Blue" while the other said "Red".  
  
Red and blue were the colors that their father had worn during his fights and matches, so the girls had naturally adopted the colors as their own. Kagome got the blue, while Akane got the red.  
  
"Now since your stuff is here, how about I show you the campus?"  
  
Kagome pulled out a small bag and started to put her and her sister's ki in it. Akane watching her from the doorway mentioned quietly  
  
"Don't forget the shoes, Kag-chan." Kagome pulled the shoes from her large suitcase and quickly headed out the door.  
  
A while later, Sango was nearly done showing them around.  
  
"Annnnnnnnnnd," She said in her best announcer's voice, "Here is where all the students," She glanced around and snorted in disgust. "Work together for compe-"  
  
Sangos' voice got cut off by a male one. "Oh Sannnnnnnnnngo, my dearest lotus blossom, come out, come out where ever you are!" The pretty girl winced and said, "What do you want hentai?" The voice continued. "Nothing, just for you to bear my child." Sango groaned and was about to do something, but the boy never found out.  
  
While the two had been talking, Akane and Kagome traded glances at each other, making sure that the other was ready. Akane made motions with her hands. "Ready?" She whispered. "One, two, THREE!" Both of them yelled at the top of their lungs and had kicked Miroku (For that was the boy's name) through the roof.  
  
Sango's face broke out into a smile and said, "Thanks! I needed a break from that baka."  
  
She looked at the two closely and said, "You know what? You two are good. Normally others are too slow to get to him, but you two are GOOD." The light brown haired girl said.  
  
Kagome smiled as Akane said, "Don't worry. We're used to it." Then, two voices interrupted their thoughts. "Used to what?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
A/N: Like my story so far? Hope so.. Who is it that they will meet first? Go onto the next chapter to see.  
  
-StarDust002 


	2. Let the Battles Begin!

Testy Beginnings  
  
Chap. 2  
  
BY: StarDust002  
  
  
  
-----Author's Note: Aiite, putting up another chapter. I'm not one of those demanding authors who must have a certain amount of reviews to make another chap, but it would be nice to get some. (And a special thanks to my first reviewer-LilBlazinChica.. ^_^-----  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Used to what?" the voices repeated again. Akane and Kagome turned around. Behind them, were two boys.  
  
One was slightly taller than Akane, maybe by a couple of inches or so. He was dressing in a red Chinese-style shirt, where it was tied at the top by many strings.  
  
He wore black pants, tied with a draw string that ended just above his ankles. He wore black shoes, worn down at the top. His face had a small smile, and his hair.  
  
Well, Akane thought it was slightly odd, but had a braid coming out of the back of his head with large round bangs that hung over his eyes.  
  
The other boy was even more peculiar. He had a fire red kimono-ish top and pants of the same color. His sleeves were long, and reached to his knees. And his hair!  
  
'Oh my. What were those things on his head?' Kagome peered a bit closer to the young man. 'Whoa.. Are those DOG ears? Cute. Hmm. I wonder if they are real.'  
  
She said as an afterthought. The 15-year-old girl decided that she would find out for herself. She hesitantly reached for them, and then just decided to go along with it. She started to rub them.  
  
The boy in red jerked back.  
  
"What the heck are you doing wench?" Kagome immediately replied to the insult.  
  
"Who are you, calling me a wench, you mutt?" The girl waited for his reply, and what she got was a "B-bu.. Wh.." and a small, "Why I oughta." muttered under his breath.  
  
Then he started to yell back at her when he gained back the ground that she lost. Then it became a full-fledged war. The arguments started to heat up.  
  
Akane looked at the hanyou angrily and then started yelling at the pigtailed boy.  
  
"YOU should keep your friend here, more under control!"  
  
The boy glared at her.  
  
"Shut up tomboy. She was the one who touched his ears first."  
  
"Excuse me?" she said in an annoyed tone. Then all of them started to bicker at once.  
  
"HELLO?" Sango yelled as loud as her voice would let her. Everyone stopped ylling and looked at her.  
  
"Ok, how about we settle this with a competition?"  
  
The two friends and the Higurashi sisters agreed immediately. "And since these two," She motioned to Akane and Kagome,  
  
"Are new here, how about they choose what you guys will be doing?"  
  
Akane replied with, "I'll do hand to hand combat." While Kagome pointed to the target practice area.  
  
Sango waited and then said, "Ok. Then it's settled. Akane vs. Ranma," She touched the pig-tailed boy's shoulder to let him know that it was him, "In hand to hand, and Kag-chan vs. Inu Yasha with archery."  
  
"Get dressed in some ki outfits." The girls headed into the dressing room briskly and the boys hurried to theirs.  
  
As the girls came out, they saw that the boys were standing there, waiting on the mats. The girls had chosen to wear their traditional colors, red and blue.  
  
Akane came out wearing a dark red ki. The ki was like a silk kimono, except it had pants and a long sash in black. On her arms was of the same color, except in a lighter and transparent material, threaded in and out around the cuffs in gold.  
  
As she turned to see if Kagome was coming, the boys saw a black dragon, also silhouetting in gold.  
  
Kagome wore the same, except in blue, and same black sash, which accented her hair and eyes beautifully. She had the same symbol, but emphasized in silver.  
  
The three guys (Miroku had come back down from the sky) dropped their jaws wide open, while Sango stood waiting for them, looking impressed.  
  
'They look HOT', thought Ranma while Inu Yasha thought, 'Oiy, Ms. Wench doesn't look that bad. Actually, she looks GOOD. Wait! What am I saying?'  
  
'Hmmm, when can I get a chance to ask them to bear my child?' (A/N: You know who that was!! ^.~)  
  
"Are you guys just going to stand there all day with your jaws open all day?" "Close your mouths, and let's fight already!" Akane said.  
  
She stepped up to the mat, while Ranma jogged over. 'I'll go easy on her, because she's a girl.' Akane bowed just slightly, showing a little disrespect, while Ranma went into the full bow. He hadn't come up yet when Akane made her first move.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. ^_^ What will happen to Ranma?? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!  
  
Aren't I just so evil? ^^*  
  
-StarDust002 


	3. Battle 1: Ranma VS Akane

Testy Beginnings  
  
Chap. 3  
  
BY: StarDust002  
  
  
  
~~~~~Author's Note: I'll make this short so u can read the fic-Hope alla u's out theres likes me stories so fars.. ^_^//* Enjoy this one! (Please send me a review. It makes me feel muy importante. LOL) ~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"MOVE IT, PIG BOY!" Inu-yasha yelled from the side lines.  
  
Ranma looked up and immediately tried to duck back under again.  
  
But, taking so much time, he got kicked in the jaw, as Akane finished her front handspring, ended with a side turn and landed in a crouching position.  
  
He then got into action, quickly trying to aim for her neck, as she blocked and parried all of his moves, faster than any opponent in the past.  
  
'WOW, she's GOOD.' Ran-chan thought. He then decided that he should use the time to his advantage.  
  
He started to block and parry all of her moves and tried to corner her, moving closer and closer to the wall. He moved with agility, blocking with one arm as his other leaned against the brick wall.  
  
He gave her a lop-sided smile and then started to flirt with Akane as she furiously tried to get under his arms and back into the open. "You are really good, you know that?"  
  
He leaned in closer and then he stopped her hands, grabbing them in his own. "I like your spirit." He said in a seductive voice.  
  
He slammed a punch right next to her head, only mere centimeters away from her temples.  
  
Akane tried a different tactic. "You know what? I like you too. DEAD!" She took her foot and knocked at his ankles.  
  
She then tossed him over like a large onomiyaki and then kicked him backwards, toward the wall.  
  
He landed with a large THUD against it, and then he groaned as he slipped into unconsciousness. 'Good riddance.' She thought.  
  
Sango looked happy, and then she announced, "HEEEEEERRRRRREEEE'S the winner of round ONE... AKKKKKKKKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HIGURASHI!"  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INTERMISSION.J/k! Read on: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Akane glanced at her sister, breathing heavily. "Little sister! Use the technique that father taught you. Use your chi!"  
  
Inu Yasha took a second glance towards the older girl. 'Feh. She has no technique. It's just a way to intimidate me.'  
  
Kagome turned and nodded to show that she acknowledged her comment. She turned and walked over to the archery range and started sorting through the bows.  
  
Inu Yasha carefully watched Kagome and then chose a bow, a large dark and rustic colored bow. He tried it out. "I'll take this one. And you?" She ignored him and continued to peer through bows.  
  
As she was looking, her hand reached for a medium chestnut colored bow when her blood started to pound in her ears. Her miko powers were signaling to her that this was the bow that would win the match.  
  
She gave herself a small smile and turned to the group.  
  
As Inu-Chan watched her, something weird was happening. He had sniffed it in the air. Something. Something vaguely familiar. He had scented it on someone else, but who?  
  
A bright light white surrounded her and it was so bright, Inu-Yasha had to shield himself from the blazing intensity. She was fine when it stopped though. 'What is going on?' He thought.  
  
He shook off the feeling, and then in a sudden urge, he wanted to win. He decided the only way to do that was to 'lose' her inner balance. He knocked down her small quiver of arrows so she would get angry and lose her sense of calmness.  
  
The arrows rolled out of the quiver and Kagome looked up at the white hanyou. "Ladies first." He smirked. She glared at him, but gave a small sly smile.  
  
Akane noticed the smile, what she liked to call her 'you'd-better-watch- out' smile. She glanced over at Inu-yasha to see how he was doing.  
  
'Aww, this is a shoo-in.' He thought. Then, Kagome had flipped three arrows off her shoe, caught the arrows deftly in her hand, and then shot them all at once, simultaneously, without aiming.  
  
Inu-Yasha was confused. "Huh? Why'd you do that wench? Now your really going to lose!" He yelled.  
  
She glimpsed at him with innocent eyes and pointed towards the target. Inu- chan turned to see what she was pointing at.  
  
"YOU HIT IT ALL?" "With THREE arrows?"  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm and then said, "You're not bad. How about settling this, the mature," Kagome sniggered "way. How about a little different competition?  
  
The other has to stop the other's arrow without touching it. Then switches off. One who shows the best," Here he puffed up. "Showing of getting the arrow down and away from the target will win. K? The one to miss the arrow and to hit the target loses."  
  
Kagome looked at his amber eyes with her honey brown ones.  
  
"You're on."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey, how are alla youse ppls out dere? ^_^ Hope ur all good. And enjoying my fanfic//* I'll try to update more. That's all I'm going to say. 'NITE!  
  
-StarDust002 


	4. Battle 2: Inuyasha VS Kagome

Testy Beginnings  
  
Chap. 4  
  
BY: StarDust002  
  
  
  
++Author's Note: Aiite.. Having fun with this story so far? *Hears the crowd chant my name.* "SD2! SD2! SD2!" *Starts daydreaming and then gets hit in the head by a tomato* OUCH! What was that for? Everyone: GET ON WITH THE FANFIC! *Mumbles.* Ok ok.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome flipped another arrow off her shoe and got in position.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" The group behind them yelled.  
  
She let go of the arrow. The dog hanyou pulled out a sword that had bee at his hip side and sliced the arrow to bits.  
  
The exhibition was amazing and Kagome and her sister had to admit that it was good.  
  
'But not as good as me,' She thought.  
  
"Ok, I *guess* that was ok." Akane said. "But my baby sister is WAY much better than *you*." She prodded him.  
  
"What? It was only 'ok'?" "You must be nuts. That was the best I've ever done!" Inu Yasha barked back.  
  
Kagome grinned ironically and then picked up a long double-bladed sword.  
  
"Wait. I thought that we were supposed to do DIFFERENT things." The dog hanyou asked with a confused frown.  
  
Kag-chan nodded. "Just watch." She mouthed. She gripped the sword tightly in her hands and got positioned.  
  
The crowd hushed, wanting to see another amazing spectacle from the other Higurashi sister. Sango, Miroku, and Ranma all were tense, seeing the flames shoot between the two opponents. Akane was just filing her nails, because she had seen this so many times.  
  
"Go." Kagome said apprehensively. Inu's arrow was flying true, for a moment, but that was all it got.  
  
Kagome threw the sword after and it was quite close to Inu-Yasha's arrow. She then muttered a short incantation and yelled, "FIRESTREAM!"  
  
The stream of fire got to the sword and set it on fire. With another spell from Kagome, a blast of cold air caused the sword to reach the arrow. It got engulfed by her flaming weapon. The sword hit the target, which exploded, from the strong impact.  
  
Then there was a long silence. Then everyone burst out into whooping, cheering, hollering and what not. "WHOA!" "Awesome!" "She's ex-cell-ANT!" "I get dibs on her for archery team!" Rang around the dojo.  
  
Kagome blushed and smiled in her mysterious way. The astonished Inu-Yasha looked at her in the eye and said, "Where did you learn a thing like that?"  
  
Kagome started into his golden eyes and colored to a magenta shade.  
  
"From. From our dad. Ken Higurashi." Akane said quietly. Inu-Yasha took a startled step back, startled and then answered, "THE Ken Higurashi? Master fighter, excellent martial artist, Champ of this very dojo, not to mention, THE creator of Anything Goes Martial Arts?"  
  
He paused for a moment and gave her a lopsided grin and said, "No wonder YOUR not bad."  
  
Kagome gave him a defensive look. Akane saw her and butted in. "Not that bad? How about something like. You are really good and I'm sorry?"  
  
"Nawww. Just how about you're better than the average brainless wench?"  
  
Akane looked at him aghast, and she began to turn red, from all her anger. It took all of Sango and Kagome to hold her back.  
  
Kagome looked at her, then at Inu-Yasha. She looked at him, coolly in the eye and gave a small grimace. She then turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Akane had recomposed herself in the bathroom and had returned with Sango. "Where's Kag-chan?" She asked the group of guys.  
  
Ranma gave her a small shrug. "Dunno, but would you ladies like to join us? We're going to go and get some ice cream."  
  
Akane looked at him ferociously and said, "What? And be with a wimp like you? Spare me, I think I'm going to pass."  
  
Sango nodded and said, "And don't bother even asking me." She then asked in an irritable voice, "When will you grow up?"  
  
She and Akane both turned sharply and walked away, towards the dorm room.  
  
"Damn those hormones."  
  
As the boys descended down the hill, Inu-Yasha was troubled. Kagome never talked, or at least in front of him.  
  
He was curious to as why she didn't talk.  
  
'Was. was Kagome mute? Wait, she couldn't be, she said that incantation. Or was she really shy? What is behind that face of hers?' Inu Yasha pondered over the thought.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
  
  
HIE!!!! How are all of you? Hope you guys are doing good. ^_^. Thanks to all of mah reviewers. Luv ya all! If you guys (and girls) have some plot helpers, then just sent me an email or a review or anything. LUV YA LOADS!  
  
-StarDust002 


	5. A New Friend

Testy Beginnings  
  
Chapter 5  
  
BY StarDust002  
  
  
  
((Author's Note: Here goes another chapter!))  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower and sighed deeply. The air around her smelt nice, smelt of jasmine and roses, with a tint of lilacs.  
  
The shower had relaxed her and made her feel completely at ease except for the small pang which the hanyou had caused her to feel.  
  
'Why was he so mean?' She thought as she began to dry off.  
  
'He also gave me weird looks, almost as if I was. if I was someone else.'  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'No way. But, just in case, I'll ask Sango.'  
  
*SLAM* The front door slammed and Akane and Sango entered in. "Whew! It's really hot out there. How about changing into something more cooler and getting something to eat?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked around the corner and saw her sister and her friend. "Ice cream?"  
  
Akane was about to say something, but Kagome didn't to find out what. She gave Akane "the look" and smiled coyly as the older sister caught on.  
  
"K, sure. Just change into light, but decent clothes. We might get called to the office later on."  
  
Kagome headed to her bed as she pulled out a light summer dress.  
  
'This is good.'  
  
Pulling it on and putting her hair in a ponytail, she smiled. She even rummaged through her things until she found blue eye shadow to match her dress.  
  
'Now to see in the mirror.' She looked at the full-length mirror that stood in front of the front door.  
  
'Hmm, not bad!'  
  
She twirled around and examined the dress. It was a baby blue dress that hugged her body, throwing off curves and showing just a little skin towards her shoulders.  
  
It was a little seductive, yet acceptable. She loved it.  
  
While she was twirling in front of the mirror, Akane had dressed into a pair of hip-huggers, which fit her body perfectly, and creating curves that she didn't have like Kagome did.  
  
She pulled on a black, red and white shirt that accented her eyes wonderfully.  
  
Akane looked at Kagome and held out an arm. "Shall we leave?" She asked in a mannerly way.  
  
Kagome gave a small giggle and latched her arms with Akane's.  
  
The two girls pulled on a pair of comfortable shoes and left the dorm room, with Sango on the bed, asleep.  
  
They headed down towards the ice-cream shoppe, which was down a-ways from their room.  
  
As soon as they entered, a blast of cool air hit them which they accepted gratefully.  
  
Kagome immediately went to the counter while Akane took a seat in a small corner booth.  
  
"Hmmm. Strawberry, Vanilla, or Chocolate." Kagome mused to herself. "I'd take a Vanilla, because it matches your calm spirit?" "And maybe a Strawberry for your sister's fiery temper?"  
  
Kagome whipped her head around.  
  
Behind her stood a boy, who looked closer to Akane's age. He himself had intense red colored hair with freckles dotted all over his nose.  
  
Kagome looked at him and said, "Yes, I think that'd do, but pardon me for asking, but. Who are you?"  
  
The boy laughed. "I'm Shippo! I'm a hanyou like Inu Yasha; Maybe you've heard of him?"  
  
Kagome frowned, putting a damper on her lovely features.  
  
The boy tried to recover from the lovely lady's frown.  
  
"Err, I'm not a dog like Inu. I'm a fox."  
  
She smiled and asked Shippo if he cared to share her ice cream with him.  
  
"Sure! I *love* ice cream."  
  
When the two got to Akane, they knew a great deal about each other and were chatting away like old friends.  
  
She introduced the fox hanyou to Akane and then the two Higurashi sisters began telling Shippo everything that happened since they came here.  
  
"Then that stupid dog demon or whatever called me a wench." Kagome concluded, looking very annoyed.  
  
Shippo interrupted her by saying, "Who? Inu Yasha? Don't worry about him, he's always like that to the girls. You'll get used to it, soon enough."  
  
Right then, the bell of the ice cream shoppe rang, causing the three to turn to see who it was.  
  
Speak of the devil, you-know-who arrived at the parlor with his two buddies.  
  
"Oh no. They're here."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry I didn't update sooner-was sick and still am sick. T_T  
  
Got to go, have loads to study, but please give me plot helpers if you think  
  
that this story could be better!  
  
-StarDust002 


	6. Surprise, Surprise!

Testy Beginnings  
  
Chapter 6  
  
BY StarDust002  
  
Author's Note:  
  
YO! It's SD2 here talking to you about mah newest chapter. IT ROCKS- Heh.  
  
Sorry Everyone that this Chapter is coming out so late.. It's been at least a month. I know, but I'm seriously sorry. I guess I needed some me-time. Thanks fer putting up with me, even tho I did get some flames from personal readers. ^_^;;  
  
Tranador-Thanks fer that constructive criticism, need things like that. WhitneyLin-Thanks fer ur review. It encouraged me!! ^^*  
  
And for those who were wondering why Kagome didn't talk in the other chapters, (Or at least in front of our 'lil hanyou) you'll find out in this chapter.  
  
It's a good chapter-Be prepared for the unexplainable, the undeniable, the awesomely SWEET chapter to come. (I've got such a big ego. LOL. ^_^ *At least I'm willing to admit it.) Here goes!  
  
PS-Sorry 4 Ranma being slightly OOC.. (Out of Character)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I walked inside the ice cream parlor to look for Shippo, my other good friend, along with Ranma and Miroku. What I wasn't expecting was to see Shippo sitting with the new girl and her sister.  
  
The girls had their faces toward me and just by looking at Kagome's (Was that her name?) face, she wasn't expecting me to be here.  
  
Since Shippo had his back towards me, I decided to sneak up on him.  
  
I laid a claw under his neck and tried my best to sound like my brother, Sesshomaru. I asked him in a gruff voice, "See the match?"  
  
I guess I scared the crap outta him, because he tensed as he gulped and said, "No sir, Sesshomaru sir! I was out in detention because I was late to class the fourth time this semester sir!"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Sir? Yo, Ship, it's me, Inu."  
  
Shippo carefully evaded my claw as to not sign his death contract and slit his throat. He turned around to see if I really was myself.  
  
Shippo saw that it was me, and glared at me through the corner of his eye.  
  
I ignored him and looked around and asked what the three were doing together.  
  
"We are eating ice cream. At a parlor." Akane said in a voice that irritated me. After a moments thought, she added, "Duh."  
  
I growled at her for being so impertinent. That was before I saw Shippo eating ice cream with Kagome.  
  
'Wait! Since when do I care who that wench eats with? That wench is just a dumb girl after all. Then, why am I so angry at Shippo for eating ice-cream with her?'  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha at interestedly because he seemed to fight a losing battle with himself as Akane continued chatting with Shippo.  
  
As Akane talked like the world was coming to an end, she didn't see Ranma sidle in next to her. She did notice after he had put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Changed your mind tom-boy? Decided that I was too good to resist?" He asked her slyly.  
  
When she saw him, she rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Oh yea. I missed you loads. Right, like that'll ever happen."  
  
She looked straight at Kagome and said, "Let's go Kag-chan. Besides, I don't think that we want to be late for our first try out session, which is there, just for us."  
  
Kagome disappeared for a moment, and ended up by the door, in a blink of an eye. Jeez, she's as fast as Sesshomaru!  
  
Akane put on another show for us, guys.  
  
She jumped on top of the table, without knocking anything over nor making a sound louder than a pin dropping. She then jumped on Ranma's head, causing him to get a large bump on his head (He looked like this ( @_@), then landed next to the door.  
  
She swung open the door, and left. We were quiet for couple of minutes, until Ranma broke the silence by saying, "AIAH!" Gods, we were late for class! Aish.  
  
The boys hustled over to the music building and then opened up the door. Realizing that they were late, they tried to slip in quietly, but ended up falling on top of each other.  
  
"SHHHH! Shut the door and BE QUIET!" The whole class whispered.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" The silver-haired hanyou asked Miroku.  
  
The 'monk' just shrugged his shoulders, oblivious to anything.  
  
"SHHHHHH! BE QUIET!" The teacher whispered hoarsely. When my ears refocused, I heard that someone was playing the piano and an angelic voice was accompanying it.  
  
Ranma tried to peer over the large piano, but was unsuccessful.  
  
'Who is it?' Inu Yasha kept thinking. The piano's keys were being swept up and down, like a harp, but more delicately. The voice of the angel kept on singing.  
  
"I saw you, standing by the water. I looked into your eyes, oooh. That star- filled night, that full moon night, that magical night, when I saw you-"  
  
'That voice, so pure.' Inu-yasha thought. That voice was so tender, full of energy, emotion, so precious. It made him shiver from hearing it.  
  
"And I, I saw you. I looked at you that night. I, oh, I--, I saw you. I loved you since that very mom-ment. I looked into your eyes, that wonderful smile, a smile that captured my heart, the one, the very one."  
  
The voice took a breath and continued.  
  
"Mm-hmm. That star-filled night, that wonderful, magical night. I glanced at you, and your eyes enraptured me. Those wonderful, magical night--" The angel came to an end, and everyone let out a sigh of wishful thinking.  
  
The teacher explained about the song. "Dis perrson, herself wrote it. And de accompanist is herr sisterr." He dragged the r's and rolled them dramatically in a hoarse Spanish/French/German accent.  
  
He started to clap for the two people. Everyone was a little shocked that a WOMAN had written that beautiful song, because most of the male students at this particular school wrote songs. As he motioned for everyone to follow his example, everyone loosened up and followed suit.  
  
"Now, I vould like de singerr to stand oop, den de accompanist. You to stand oop (up)! Viet veit*!"  
  
Kagome relaxed her shoulders. She reluctantly stood up, and then motioned to Akane to stand up as well. As soon as she stood up, the first pair of eyes to meet hers was none other than the hanyou's himself. 


End file.
